Sometimes a Knife is Just a Knife
by Allen92909
Summary: TAG to 5X21, episode Three Hearts. Do you follow your heart and act on your thing or do you throw in the towel and move on? My take on the ending and what I would have loved to see between Kensi and Deeks.


**So this is sort of my interpretation of the episode Three Hearts and what I would have liked to see between Kensi and Deeks. I know a lot of fans were kind of confused with the ending. I don't think it signifies the ending for Densi. Anyways, this is just a little one shot into my own views about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles.  
**

"What does your third heart say?"

She felt like her heart was breaking in two when she saw him slide her knife over to her in response to her question. She had never intended for him to have it so long. Then again, it's not as if she planned her little field trip to Afghanistan. "Okay." She said slowly, taking the knife and securing it in her the waist of her pants near the small of her back. His eyes and expression were blank and she had no idea what he was trying to say with his gesture. Was he saying their _thing_ was over? Was it because of the things Angelo had said?

And then it came. His eyes locked with hers, the blue in them clear as day. "Contrary to hundreds of years of scientific research..." there was a slight pause. "I believe that racoons do mate for life." He spoke clearly so as not to be misheard or misunderstood and there was a hint of a grin escaping his lips when he finished.

She was shocked at what he said for a moment and wasn't sure how to respond. Was he comparing them to racoons? Did he think _they_ were soul mates? At first she thought he was putting an end to their _thing_ when he gave her back the knife her father had given her, but now she began to think otherwise. She didn't quite know where they stood on their _thing_, but his words had her thinking he wasn't ready to give up on it.

Taking his words to heart, she walked over to the box that sat on the lockers near the bullpen and slowly pulled it down. She placed it on Deeks desk and pulled her father's knife out. With one swift motion, she pierced the tape of the box and slid the knife slowly along the top of it. "It's still sharp." She said referring to the knife. She traced her finger along the blade before sheething it. She turned away from Deeks and walked out of the bull pen with a smile on her face. She realized that Deeks was always the one pushing at her about their _thing_. He was the one making the moves, while she held back and always guarded herself carefully. Now it was her turn to make a move and this was it. She was opening up her heart to him from the shell she had formed around it and it was up to him to decide what to do with it.

Deeks watched her walk away and then turned his eyes to the box. When Kensi had given it to her, she had said that what he wanted the most in the world was inside the box, but he had never opened it himself. He was too afraid that he would be disappointed at what was inside. He stood and stepped to the side of his desk so he was in front of the box. He opened it and smiled when he saw the contents. It was just another box. But was it _just_ another box? He pulled out the smaller box and discarded the big box. He smiled again when he realized he no longer had a knife handy to open the other box. "Touche." He said as he laid the box on his desk. He reached for his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Maybe what he wanted wasn't in the box. Maybe what he wanted had just walked out on him.

Deeks walked around his desk and headed out to the parking lot where his car was. Maybe Kensi hadn't left yet.

Outside, Kensi sat in her car wondering if she should have waited for Deeks to look in the box. She had no idea how he would react or if he would even open the second box. No, she was glad she didn't wait because she was just a little confused about where her and Deeks really stood. She put her car in reverse and started backing out of her spot. She breaked hard when she heard someone yelling and glanced in the rear view mirror, only to see Deeks standing in sight.

"Whoa, hey." He yelled at her. When she stopped, he banged on her back window to make certain he had her attention.

She put the car in park and immediately jumped out. "I'm so sorry Deeks." She said. "I wasn't paying attention and..."

"You got that right." He replied, taking in a few deep breaths.

"I was just on my way home." She explained. She couldn't bare to meet his gaze because she knew one look at those baby blues and her heart would skip a beat.

"Oh, well I was thinking..." He paused and smiled. "We never really got to finish making our dinner plans."

"Dinner?" She asked, feeling dumbfounded. He still wanted to have dinner?

"If you don't want to, I understand." He said, feeling a bit disappointed. He started to turn so he could walk to his car.

"Wait..." She stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him back. He faced her, their eyes locking. "I'm just a little confused now. After everything with Angelo today and after you gave me back the knife..."

Deeks interrupted her. "Kensi, sometimes a knife is just a knife." He had quoted her perfectly.

A lump formed in her throat and she forced it down. "What?" It came out as barely a whisper.

Before she could say anything else, he said. "I'm thinking tacos and this time I mean tacos."

She couldn't help but smile. "Tacos would be great." She paused before adding. "I'll drive."

"Ok, but try not to run anyone over." He teased. She punched him in the shoulder before they both parted ways and headed to their own sides of the car. They got in and headed out to a little Mexican joint not to far from The Mission. This time, he really did mean tacos, but that was ok with Kensi. She wasn't sure after today that they should move too quickly with their _thing. _Deeks wasn't sure they should move all that quickly either, but she was what he wanted most and he would do anything to keep her in his life.

**It's not very long, but I'd love to know your thoughts. I hope that we get more Densi in future episodes, but only time will tell what this episode really meant for the pair. **


End file.
